


Blue Moon Shakespeare

by AmelieGreen



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieGreen/pseuds/AmelieGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Boys discuss myths and Michael messes with his lover's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon Shakespeare

\-- it's an eerie night tonight....the night of the blue moon  
And it really does only happen once in a blue moon -- 

 

Reeve looked over the rim of his drink and it was plainly obvious on his face that he didnt believe a word that came out of his lover's mouth.

"You're lying."

Michael grinned. "I do not."

"You did last week."

"That was different." He hrpmhed as he took a graceful swig of his guinness. "That was one goofy looking baby. You lie when it's an ugly baby. Don't tell me you dont."

Reeve shook his head. "I have manners."

"Which is why our friends keep hoping you'll be a good influence and rub off on me or up on me. But that's a porn and we still haven't decided who'd be Kim Kardashian." Michael smiled angelically as if that was possible, Reeve began waving a hand at him, bracelets jingling as he laughed at his older lover. "Please don't DO that. You're creeping me out."

"That's not what you said last night and this morning." He replied, head dropping to first check the menu and then lifting once more to notice out the window.

"It's a blue moon." He gestured with his thumb out the window.

"Bad things happen on full moons."

"Not all the time." Michael answered. "And you've brought Dorian home again. You're starting to creep me out now. Moons are moons."

Reeve propped his arm up on the table and studied his better half. "Do I have to explain the history? It's eerie."

"Stop reading the books just because they push them on you on set." Michael leaned forward. "We've moons all the time, it's no more no less and its been this way for millenia."

The younger man was about to speak when Michael’s eyes widened, his hand curling around Reeve’s own and he began to quote Shakespeare to him.

There was something almost hypnotic in Michael’s tone, just for Reeve’s ears alone as he continued. Finally taking a breath and his expression changed back to the impish man his lover knew.

“You were taking the Mickey!”

Michael merely grinned as he waggled his eyebrows and shrugged. 

“it's an eerie night tonight....the night of the blue moon.”

Reeve squeaked slightly as he felt Michael’s foot brushing against his inseam, the impish glee being replaced by something more needy as he watched Reeve cover by taking a slow drag of his Guinness. 

Michael started doing something unholy and wonderful to Reeve’s palm before pressing his lips to the soft skin and murmuring to his lover.  
“And it really does only happen once in a blue moon.”

“W-wha-what does?” Reeve asked innocently.

“My spouting Shakespeare to my lover, never happened before tonight.”

Reeve asked for the check. They’d be eating at home tonight after all.


End file.
